


Lyrical

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mariah Carey (songs), Silly Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a time of distress, the Doctor makes a declaration to Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrical

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little piece I came up with while listening to Mimi (a rather often thing for me to listen to).
> 
> A great big thanks to Diomede for helping me and the idea for the head wrap!
> 
> P.S. I do not own anything

"Roooooose." The Doctor slid down Rose's door. "Please let me help. You've got the best med bay around! I even have aspirin just for you, which is quite a compliment since it would  _kill_  me-"

 

"Go away! It's you're bloody fault in the first place."

 

Her voice was slightly muffled through the thick metal, but he could still hear her clearly. "Now, there's no reason for that kind of language-" he quickly cut himself off and cringed when his frankly magnificent Time Lord senses picked up a growl, "but understandable, considering your current post-inebriated state. I wouldn't know myself, what with no capability of a hangover -quite nice, since so far it does not seem pleasant - but I have some well known cures! This wonderful Crimelon head wrap. Cures those dark circles and puffy eyes in no time! That is if you-wait, why is this  _my_ fault?" The room was quiet, until suddenly the door flew open, causing him to spill out on her floor in surprise.

 

Rose glared down at him, looking only slightly less terrifying with her tousled hair and pale face. "Why is it your fault? Oh, I dunno, does 'one more shot of hypervodka will be fine, Rose. You humans are rather fragile, but not  _that_  much' ring a bell?"

 

The Doctor picked himself up and then glanced to the side with a sheepish look. "I'll admit, I might have gotten 51st century tolerance and 21st mixed up." He looked at her with wide eyes and a pointed finger. "But! You did not have to drink it."

 

Her glare turned tenfold. "I trusted you, you insufferable git." 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, well, I am quite flattered by your unfailing belief in me, but even I make mistakes. I'm sorry, Rose. You just seemed so happy! And I always want you to be happy-"

 

"Confusing happy with belligerently drunk."

 

He huffed and stared at the ceiling. "I realize that. But any happy Rose is a good Rose and you had a pretty hard day. Krop Tor...it was hard. I knew what the beast said was still weighing on you and I didn't want that for you because..."

 

Rose raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting for him to go on.

 

He sighed and hesitantly reached out to gently grasp her upper arms. "I would give up everything, absolutely  _everything_ , before I'd separate myself from you." He swallowed and bit his lip before continuing. "After so much suffering, I finally found unvarnished truth." He let her go and stared at the ground with a small shake of his head. "I was by myself for the longest time. So...so cold inside and the  _hurt_  from the heartache would not subside." He thumped his chest to help get his point across. "I felt like dying...until you saved my life." He sighed and smiled softly at her, adoration clear in his eyes. "Thank gods I found you."

 

They stayed there for a moment, staring at one another and the Doctor was quite confused as to why she was not jumping in his arms with an apology of her frankly rude behavior toward him. Granted, she wasn't feeling well. But really, he just wanted to help! 

 

Rose finally spoke, her expression stoic. "Those are lyrics from a Mariah Carey song." 

 

He stared at her, apprehensive with his mouth pulled into a grimace. "I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that." 

 

She huffed and slammed the door in his face.

 

The Doctor groaned and leaned his forehead against the door. "But the sentiment stands! It's not my fault she's a lyrical genius and managed to put my feelings into words." Brilliance suddenly struck him and he had to grin at himself. "You know, I actually gave her the idea. All for you!" 

 

"Fat chance."

 

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Worth a try," he murmured to himself. He stood straight and pulled out his sonic, knowing deep down that it was a very bad idea to break into her room. He had to fix this, though. 

 

When the door opened, Rose stared at him in surprise and anger. "What in the  _hell_ -" 

 

He held up his hands. "Now, please listen. He slowly walked over to her bed and kneeled down. "I know that wasn't exactly the best tactic, but it really is how I feel. And it was so hard to say all that. To open myself up so fully to you." He reached out and grabbed one hand in his. "Because you will always be..." He swallowed, "always be my endless love. Two hearts that beat as one-"

 

"Oh my god, are you  _seriously_  that stupid as to quote another one?"

 

He stared at her incredulously. "How many of her songs do you know?!"

 

She bit her lip and looked off to the side. "I went through a phase." 

 

"Obviously." 

 

Rose looked back at him and blinked. Then she began to giggle and the full out laugh, the wince from the pulsing pain.

 

The Doctor looked at her in confusion, but brought her closer to try and soothe the pain. "What exactly are you laughing about?" he spoke softly, though curious.

 

She shook her head slowly, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. "Only you would confess your love through  _someone else,_ Doctor." 

 

He smiled sheepishly. "I really do mean it, though." 

 

She bit her lip and smiled. "Yeah?" 

 

He nodded and took a chance by crawling up on the bed beside her. He stroked her arm. "Yeah." 

 

Rose snuggled into him and they enjoyed each other's company until he spoke again. "So, forgive me?"

 

She nodded and sighed, nuzzling his chest. 

 

He swallowed, very much enjoying their current position. "And...well, I'm not  _assuming_  anything...but isn't there usually something that people that suddenly confess their love for each other do after such a fight as this?" He looked down at her with hope shining in his eyes.

 

Rose stared up at him with a blank expression. "Well...I mean, I have a headache. Not right now, yeah?"

 

"Typical human female response. At least, that's what American sitcoms taught me."

 

Rose thumped his chest slightly, but smiled. "Oi, you're the one going all human bloke on me. Y'know, Mickey tried that one on me once."

 

"Do  _not_  compare me to  _that_."

 


End file.
